


Is it Love?

by Nuclear_Menace



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, For a Friend, Freeform, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Menace/pseuds/Nuclear_Menace
Summary: A drabble of an OTP.





	Is it Love?

To a Cybertronian, the idea of 'love' was foreign. Especially love in the way that humans saw. To Tracks, love wasn't sitting on roof tops at 3am, watching the New York skyline. Love wasn't driving on lonely streets at top speed with the windows down.

But once he met Raoul, the idea of love suddenly changed. Love now was driving through the streets of New York, windows rolled all the way down while Raoul whooped in excitement. Love was now carrying the young man in his arms after an exhausting climb up a skeletal building, gentle breaths tickling the plating on his servos.

Maybe Tracks would never understand what love truly was. But with Raoul, it was close enough to an understanding for him. It was love.


End file.
